Eat the Rich
" |albums= |composers= |lyrics= , , |performers= Steve Tyler (vocals) |length= 4:11 |previous_track= "Intro" |next_track= "Get a Grip" }} "Eat the Rich" is a song by , written by their lead singer, . The song is the opening theme of Dead or Alive 4. Aerosmith-Eat the rich|"Eat the Rich" Lyrics Wake up kid, it's half past your youth Ain't nothin' really changes but the date You a grand slammer, but you no Babe Ruth You gotta learn how to relate Or you'll be swingin' from the pearly gate Now you got all the answers, low and behold You got the right key baby but the wrong key ho, yo Well I woke up this morning On the wrong side of the bed And how I got to thinkin' About all those things you said About ordinary people And how they make you sick And if callin' names kicks back on you Then I hope this does the trick 'Cause I'm a sick of your complainin' About how many bills And I'm sick of all your bitchin' Bout your poodles and your pills And I just can't see no humour About your way of life And I think I can do more for you With this here fork and knife Chorus: Eat the Rich: there's only one thing they're good for Eat the Rich: take one bite now - come back for more Eat the Rich: I gotta get this off my chest Eat the Rich: take one bite now, spit out the rest So I called up my head shrinker And I told him what I'd done Said you'd best go on a diet Yeah I hope you have some fun And a don't go burst a bubble On the rich folks who get rude 'Cause you won't get in no trouble When you eats that kinda food Now their smokin' up the junk bonds And then they go get stiff And they're dancin' in the yacht club With Muff and Uncle Biff But there's one good thing that happens When you toss your pearls to swine Their attitudes may taste like shit But go real good with wine Chorus: Eat the Rich: there's only one thing they're good for Eat the Rich: take one bite now - come back for more Eat the Rich: I gotta get this off my chest Eat the Rich: take one bite now, spit out the rest Believe in all the good things That money just can't buy Then you won't get no belly ache From eatin' humble pie I believe in rags to riches Your inheritence won't last So take your Grey Poupon my friend And shove it up your ass! Chorus: Eat the Rich: there's only one thing they're good for Eat the Rich: take one bite now - come back for more Eat the Rich: don't stop me now I'm goin' crazy Eat the Rich: that's my idea of a good time baby External links * Category:Aerosmith songs Category:Opening themes Category:Dead or Alive 4 game tracks